Edith Jackle - the Inside Story
by Tenethia South
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Edith Jackle's life? Have you wondered why she was only a tale-bearer and not on of Them herself? Here is a little story about Edith.


Another typical day of school, thought Edith as she rose from her bed. Another day of being bossed and bullied. She moved slower than usual as she rose, wanting to put off going to Experiment House as long as she possibly could. It was only the second week of school, and already the puny eleven year old was being harassed by the older children at the school.

"Darling!" called a woman's voice from below her. "Hurry up, dear, and come for breakfast. I don't want you being late for school, and it's already ten past!" It wasn't an impatient voice, but it did rather sound like someone who was tapping her foot and looking at the clock.

"I'm coming, Mum!" called the Edith in her squeaky voice. Sighing, the girl trudged over to her bureau and pulled out her school clothes. As she slowly tugged on the outfit, her mother called again from the stairs.

"Edith Jackle, if you don't come down here immediately, I'll have you weeding the garden for the nexteight weeks!" The once sweet voice turned demanding, causing the girl upstairs to move more quickly.

Shortly, Edith was downstairs with her mother, father, and infant brother, sitting at the table for breakfast. After a short prayer of thanks for the food, everyone dug in – except Edith, who rolled her boiled egg around the plate and played with the sausage. She knew that she wouldn't be allowed to leave the table until her food was completely finished (her mother didn't believe in waste) and that if she dawdled long enough, school would already be started by the time she got there and she wouldn't have to worry about running into the bullies.

"So, Darling," Edith's Father spoke, "what is your school like?"

Edith's Mother opened her mouth to say that Experiment House was a very up to date and advanced school, and Edith was very privileged to attend as a day student, but Edith opened her mouth first and said- "It's horrid"- very simply.

"Edith!" exclaimed her mother in disapproval.

Her father, however, was more interested. "What's so horrid about it?" he asked in between bites of egg.

"Everything," she began. "There are ten or fifteen of the worst bullies I could ever imagine. I'm too small for everything, and I'm missed in attendance because the teachers can't see me in the back of the room."

He raised his eyebrows. "Bullies?"

"Well, the solution for that is very simple," said Mother, "Tell the Head."

Edith sighed. "Mum, I've done that! Three different times! And according to her, they're interesting, psychological cases."

"Helen, they've probably targeted our girl because of her size," John addressed his wife.

"That's nonsense! A school wouldn't put up with that! Especially not Experiment House!" Helen sat back in her chair, as if to say that the conversation was over, and that there was to be no more arguing. "Now, Darling, hurry with your breakfast. I don't want you to be late.

****

Edith arrived at school ten minutes early. The short girl took her books and hurried off in an effort to stay away from the bullies. The bullies, however, found her within a few minutes, and instantly began to tease her. One of the more spiteful girls took her books and papers and tossed them into a puddle of water. They chased her all over the school and finally caught up with her.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Awww," joked the ringleader. "We're going to make poor little Jackle cry. Maybe she isn't feeling well."

"Yeah," laughed another one, "maybe it's the weather!"

"Yeah," and they all joined in on the laughter, "What's the weather like down there, shrimp?"

"Stop!" she cried. "Please, stop! I'll do anything you want if you just stop!" That got the attention of the bullies. They all looked over at the oldest boy, who said-

"Everybody leave this girl alone or else." The others all dispersed.

"Anything, you say?" asked the boy. Edith nodded hurriedly. "Well, then, Edna, is it?"

"Edith, actually."

"Whatever, anyway, Elise, we can use your help. We need you to go around and tell everybody our stories."

"You mean," gasped Edith, "Be one of You?"

"No, way, Ella, you aren't qualified! You just do what We want by going around and telling people our stories."

"So I won't beat anybody up?" she wondered.

"Elsie, you worry too much! No you won't be beating anyone up. We don't do that. You'll just be passing around the news."

"Well, alright, I suppose I can, if nobody's going to get hurt." She gave in.

"Jolly good then, Helen. We'll leave you alone from now on." The boy left her alone, and she began to cry again.

Really? It was that easy? She ignored the fact that her name had been wrong five different times. Finally, she wouldn't have to put up with the bullies!  
But as the days passed, and Edith followed Them around, she began to catch on to what they were doing. Very soon, she wasn't just following them around to know what tales to spread, she was laughing with them as they teased children younger than she, forgetting what it was like. They kept their promise though, and left Edith alone.

Unfortunately, Edith began to make rude jokes about others, teased people mercilessly, and actually acted a lot like a certain Eustace Scrubb.

****

About a month later, They were chasing a girl named Jill Pole.

"Hah! She's been blubbing behind the gym! Let's go get her!" exclaimed the oldest bully. Edith laughed along with the other bullies, and they all took off towards the gym, yelling all the way. When they arrived they found (and not at all to their surprise) that Pole had vacated the area. So they followed her, hoping to catch up. They found the area where they thought she was hiding very quickly, and Edith called out, meanly-  
"Come on out, Pole! We all know you're down there!"

In a moment, Jill Pole did come out, but she was followed by two boys, both in a strange sort of armour. Jill herself was wearing a dress, and carrying a large switch. The two boys were wielding swords, and they ran towards the bullies, yelling.

As the bullies started to run, Jill, the other boy (his name was Eustace) and another unknown boy chased them down. To the surprise of the bullies, (and Edith's) Jill began to ply the switch on the girls while the boys used the flats of the swords on the boys. Edith and the bullies immediately began to run in the opposite direction. When Edith looked over her shoulder as she approached the school, what surprised her most was that there was a large Lion nearby, lying peaceably between the broken walls and facing away from them. There was something special about him – something she didn't quite understand. And even though he was looking away, it felt like he was looking at her, and maybe even through her, to her heart.

****

Later, when Edith caught Jill by herself, she asked her, "Pole, what happened earlier? When you came after us? That lion…." Her voice trailed off.  
"His name is Aslan," said Jill, "I do say, Jackle, are you alright? I didn't hurt you too badly earlier did I?"

Edith looked slightly insulted. "No, of course not. It's just the lion- I'm surprised he didn't eat us."

Jill Pole smiled. "He told me he's swallowed up girls and boys, men and women, but I think, truly- he wants to give everyone a chance. He changed Scrubb."

"So this Aslan got hold of Scrubb?" she questioned.

"Undoubtedly," replied Jill surely. "And he wants to get hold of you too, Jackle."

"Well," she said very softly, "I like the change in that Scrubb boy, Pole, so perhaps someday Aslan might just get a hold."

"Jackle, (can't I call you Edith?), I'll pray he does, and I'm sure he will. He has many ways of working." Jill grasped Edith's hand, "And I forgive you, Edith. For everything." And she turned and continued down the hall.


End file.
